Akemi Takada
| influenced = | awards = }} is a Japanese manga artist born on March 31, 1955 in Tokyo, Japan. She is a popular anime character designer, noted for her long collaboration with director Mamoru Oshii. She graduated from Tama Art University, after which she worked for Tatsunoko Pro. She is currently a freelance manga artist with her own studio, though she is also a member of the creative group Headgear. She also has her own designer jewelry store called Diakosmos. Books Artbooks *''Anniversary'' ISBN 4-89189-297-8 *''Creamy Mami: Memories of Magical World'' ISBN 4-7973-1566-0 *''Eyes: Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor Gashū'' (art collection) *''Madoka'' ISBN 4-04-853294-4 *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami: Long Good-Bye'' *''Misty Orb'' ISBN 4-87188-441-4 *''The Mobile Police Patlabor: Air'' ISBN 4-8291-9113-9 *''The Mobile Police Patlabor: Pulsation'' ISBN 4-8291-9106-6 *''Patlabor Illustration Works: Now or Never'' ISBN 4-8291-9125-2 *''Sekaiki: Ygg-drasil'' ISBN 4-8291-9109-0 *''Takada Akemi Art Book: Complete Visual Works'' ISBN 4-89189-375-3 *''Takada Akemi Art Book 2: Crystella'' ISBN 4-89189-331-1 *''Tir na Sorcha'' ISBN 4-8291-9117-1 As illustrator *''Akuma no you na Watashi'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Sadamu Yamashita) *''Aoi Requiem'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Kei Rokudō) *''Devilman'' (illustrations in Weekly Morning (1999)) *''Eternal Filena'' (vol.1-9, cover and interior illustration, novels by Takeshi Shudō) *''Ekuusu'' (vol.1-2, cover and interior illustration, novels by Hitoshi Yoshioka) *''Full Moon no Densetsu Indora'' (vol.1-2, cover and interior illustration, novels by Hisayuki Toriumi) *''Hiiro no Rouge de Hajimatta'', ISBN 4-10-123611-9 (cover and interior illustration, novel by Hitomi Fujimoto) *''Hōkago, Ice Tea'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Ryō Kubota) *''Jinbaika Series vol.1: Lavendar ga Miteita'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Yū Maki) *''Jinbaika Series vol.2: Rose Marie ga Sasayaku'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Yū Maki) *''Jinbaika Series vol.3: Fennel ha Yumemiru'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Yū Maki) *''Jūchūki'' (vol.1-2, cover and interior illustration, novel by Saori Kumi) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor: Black Jack'' (vol.1-2, cover and interior illustration, novel by Michiko Yokote) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor: Fūsoku 40 Meters'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Kazunori Itō) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor: Syntax Error'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Michiko Yokote) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor: Third Mission'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Michiko Yokote) *''Ki no Kuni no Hime'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Reiko Hikawa) *''Kurenai Gankyō'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Mamoru Oshii) *''Nagareyuku Kawa no you ni'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Shinobu Saeki) *''Nijiiro no Seishun Matsuri'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Seiichi Morimura) *''Nishikaze no Senki'' (cover and illustration, novel by Yoshiki Tanaka) *''Ōjo Asutoraia'', (cover and interior illustration, novel by Hitomi Fujimoto) *''Ōto no Shō Areku'', (cover and interior illustration, novel by Hitomi Fujimoto) *''Project Hanasaku Otome'', (cover and interior illustration, novel by Yū Maki) *''Program Usher: Kaze-tachi no Mezame'' ISBN 4-257-76522-4 (cover and interior illustration, novel by Ryō Katsuragi) *''Rasetsuoh'' (vol.1-7, cover and interior illustration, novel by Kei Rokudō) *''Sanjūshi: The Three Musketeers'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Alexandre Dumas) *''Seikonsha Yū: Bara no Stranger'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Takeshi Narumi) *''Seikonsha Yū: Haō no Tablet'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Takeshi Narumi) *''Seikonsha Yū: Ōgon no Princess'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Takeshi Narumi) *''Shinju-tachi'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Saori Kumi) *''Shoujo no you ni Kirara ka ni'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Sadamu Yamashita) *''Shutendōji'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Go Nagai) *''Sōmujō'' (poster and illustration, short story by Yoshiki Tanaka in February 1997 Amie) *''Sōmujō'' (insert cover and illustration, short story by Yoshiki Tanaka in 1999 Amie) *''Spiral Zone (cover and interior illustration, novel by Kazunori Itō) *''Suiren no Kokuin'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Maki Kanemaru) *''Suishōkyū no Erisu'' (cover and interior illustration, novels by Hitomi Fujimoto) *''Suizoku'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Chūsekisha) *''Sweet Valley Twins'' (series cover and interior illustration, novels by Francine Pascal) *''Tenkooru Toki ha Akatsuki'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Noriko Yahikozawa) *''Tessius no Yūwaku'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Hitomi Fujimoto) *''Toki no Hikari, Toki no Kage'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Kei Rokudō) *''Yasashii Yoru no Hitomi'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Michiko Yokote) *''Yūwakusha'' (cover and interior illustration, novel by Saori Kumi) Filmography Listed alphabetically by decade, with role and studio (if know) in parentheses. 1970s *''Ippatsu Kanta-kun'' (Tatsunoko Pro) *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (Tatsunoko Pro) **''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman F'' (Tatsunoko Pro) 1980s *''Honoo no Alpenrosé: Judy & Randy'' (TV series, Tatsunoko Pro) *''Kaitei Taisen: Ai no 20000 Miles'' (Tatsunoko Pro) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor'' (TV and OVA series, character designer) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (TV series, character designer) **''Kimagure Orange Road: Hawaiian Suspense'' (OVA, character designer) **''Kimagure Orange Road vol.2'' (OVA, character designer) *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami'' (character designer, Studio Pierrot) **''Magical Angel Creamy Mami: Eien no Once More'' (OVA, character designer, Studio Pierrot) **''Magical Angel Creamy Mami: Long Good-Bye'' (OVA, character designer, Studio Pierrot) **''Magical Angel Creamy Mami: Curtain Call'' (OVA, character designer, Studio Pierrot) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (TV series, character designer from episode 27, Kitty Films/Studio Deen) *''Maitchingu Machiko-sensei'' (Gakken) *''Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman'' (Tatsunoko Pro) *''Niji Iro no Seishun Matsuri'' (character designer) *''Tondemo Senshi Mutekingu'' (Tatsunoko Pro) *''Twilight Q: Toki no Musubime'' (OVA, Ajia-do Animation Works) *''Urban Square: Kohaku no Tsuigeki'' (OVA) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (TV series, character designer, animation director, Kitty Films/Studio Pierrot) **''Urusei Yatsura Movie 1: Only You'' (character designer, Kitty Films/Studio Pierrot) **''Urusei Yatsura Movie 3: Remember My Love'' (character designer, Kitty Films/Studio Pierrot) **''Urusei Yatsura Movie 4: Only You'' (character designer, Kitty Films/Studio Pierrot) **''Urusei Yatsura: Ryoko's September Tea Party'' (character designer, Kitty Films/Studio Pierrot) 1990s *''Creamy Mami 2'' (image boards) *''Fancy Lala'' (character designer) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor'' (TV and OVA series, character designer) *''Licca'' (OVA, character designer) *''Patlabor: After TV Series'' (OVA, character designer) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (OVA, character designer) *''Visitor'' (character design) 2000s *''Imomushi no Bōken'' (character design) *''WAN!'' (character design) Digital media Games *''Eien no Filena'' (Super Famicom, character designer) *''Kaeru no Ehon'' (character designer, in-game character illustrations) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor'' (character designer) *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami'' (game jacket design, character designer) *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami: Futari no Rinbu'' (game jacket designer) *''Misa no Mahō Monogatari'' (PlayStation, character designer, tarot illustrations, guidebook illustrations) Other *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor CD-ROM: Eyes'' (art collection) *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami'' and Magical Stage Fancy Lala CG Printout (part of the Pierrot Project) *''My Stella: Akemi Takada CD-ROM Digital Gallery'' (art collection) Exhibits and presentations Listed by exhibit year and location. *''Fantasix'' (1988, Shinjuku Gallery Apea) *''Nine Art'' (1988, Ginza Rapōra) *''Odd Eye'' (1991, Shinjuku Gallery Apea) *''Takada Akemi Gengaten'' (1992, Hong Kong Arts Centre) *Anime America (1995, San Jose, California) *''Noa-Future'' (1996, CG exhibition) *''Angels'' (1998, Studio Pierrot 20th Anniversary Exhibit) *''Modern Fantasy Artists'' (1999, Shiga Prefectural Modern Art Museum) *Anime Expo (2000, Anaheim, California) *''L.A. Kikokuten'' (2000, Aoyama Animation Kobe) *Project A-Kon (2000, Dallas, Texas) *''Rosette'' (2000, Kobe and Tokyo, Japan) *''Takada Akemi Ten'' (2000, personal exhibit in Taiwan) *''Character Design no Genba kara'' (2001, lecture) *''FANTA X'' (2001, Shiseidō The Ginza) *''Madoka'' (2001, Aoyama GoFa) *''Takada Akemi Gengaten'' (2001, Nagoya, Ōsaka, Harajuku) Other *''Angels'' (lithograph illustrations) *''Benesse Junior High 2nd Year Course Cover'' (illustration) *''Casual Angel'' (illustration) *''Catch Me!'' (FANTA X illustration) *''Chat with a Friend'' (official site illustration) *''Creamy Mami Again'' (Studio Pierrot Fair 2000 illustrations) *''Eien no Filena'' (CD jacket illustration) *''Forget Me Not'' (Megami Magazine pinup illustration) *''Hana'' (illustration) *''Hanayome'' (illustration) *''Haru no Seijaku'' (official site illustration) *''Itsuka no Yūgure'' (illustrations) *''Kaeru no Ehon'' (promotional illustrations) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor: 100-manbon Toppa Kansha'' (illustration thanking fans for Patlabor manga selling 1 million volumes) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor CD Box Deluxe'' (CD box cover illustration) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor'' (DVD cover and box illustrations) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor'' (game poster illustrations) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor LD Box'' (LaserDisc box cover illustration) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor New OVA Series Memorial Box'' (box set cover illustration) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor TV Series Memorial Box'' (parts 1-2, box set cover illustrations) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (CD box cover illustration) *''Kimagure Orange Road Memory Box'' (LaserDisc box cover illustration) *''Kimagure Orange Road Perfect Memorial on TV'' (box set cover illustration) *''Kimagure Orange Road: Singing Heart 2: Sweet Memories'' (CD box cover illustration) *''Koko ni Tsuite...'' (official site illustration, one of a series) *''Kyuukyoku Choujin R'' (album artwork) *''Kyuukyoku Choujin R vol.2'' (album artwork) *''Kyuukyoku Choujin R Drama Special'' (album artwork) *''Love'' (original Valentine's Day illustration) *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami'' and Magical Stage Fancy Lala Cel Stencil Sheets *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami'' (DVD box cover illustration) *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami LD Box'' (vol.1-2, LaserDisc box cover illustration) *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami Perfect Memorial on TV'' (LaserDisc box cover illustration) *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami Triple Fantasy'' (LaserDisc box cover illustration) *''Magical Stage Fancy Lala'' (vol.1-8 LD jacket illustrations) *''Musashino'' (Kichijōji Station opening commemorative card illustration) *''PC Engine Fan'' (cover illustration) *''Resurrection'' (character card illustration for MMTCG Resurrection) *''Sneaker Fair Campaign'' (ad campaign illustration) *''The Sneaker Special'' (ad campaign illustration, multiple times) *''Taikutsu na Tenshi-tachi'' (illustrations) *''Tropical Valentine'' (original illustration) *''Visitor'' (LD insert illustrations, CD cover illustrations) *''Yuki'' (official site illustration) *''Yume no Naka de'' (illustrations) See also *Headgear References External links *TAKADA Akemi Official Web Site (in Japanese, opened in early 2000) *Diakosmos: Jewelry by Akemi Takada (in Japanese) Category:Anime character designers Category:Japanese illustrators Category:Manga artists Category:Living people Category:1955 births es:Akemi Takada fr:Akemi Takada it:Akemi Takada ja:高田明美